1:4 Evening: Ryland, Kioshi,
Kali the Heterophobe-03/28/2018 Nalar comes into the house later than everyone else after combat class, last class of that day is done. He lingered in the showers seemingly, but really he was having sex with Gloria. "I smell food." Nalar says, sniffing the air. He goes into the kitchen and sees Kioshi and Ryland. Ezra the Floofmaster-03/28/2018 Kioshi jumps slightly as his concentration is broken and looks up to nod at Nalar. Kali the Heterophobe-03/28/2018 "I see we have you taking care of our meal tonight." Ezra the Floofmaster-03/28/2018 "I hope it's good..." Kioshi mutters Kali the Heterophobe-03/28/2018 "What are you making?" Nalar asked, taking a seat. "Soba." Ryland said. "It's japanese." "I have not heard of it. Soba, I am aware of Japan." Ezra the Floofmaster-03/28/2018 Kioshi has moved to half hide behind Ryland still not entirely sure how he feels about Nalar yet Kali the Heterophobe-03/28/2018 "Have you met Nalar yet?" Ryland asks, keeping in front of Kioshi. Ezra the Floofmaster-03/28/2018 Kioshi nods Kali the Heterophobe-03/28/2018 "Is everything okay?" Ryland looks between the two. Ezra the Floofmaster-03/28/2018 "Yes..." He looks to Nalar. "Sorry... about my... breakdown in the pool." Kali the Heterophobe-03/28/2018 "There is nothing to apologize about." Nalar nods. Ezra the Floofmaster-03/28/2018 Kioshi forces a bit of a smile for Nalar April 1, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe-04/01/2018 "What are you making? Would you require aid?" Nalar asks. Ezra the Floofmaster-04/01/2018 "If you want..." Kioshi speaks quietly trailing off April 3, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe-04/03/2018 "We're making Soba noodle in dashi broth with a softly poached egg." Ryland says. "There's not a whole to do." He says chopping green onions into tiny slices. Ezra the Floofmaster-04/03/2018 "You can... make rice?" Kali the Heterophobe-04/03/2018 "I guess we can try making other stuff, it's just soup." Ryland ponders. "Any idea what to put with rice?" He then ask, not having a clue. Ezra the Floofmaster-04/03/2018 "Vegetables... melon..." Kioshi thinks trying to remember the soba of his childhood April 7, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe-04/07/2018 Ryland looks around the fridge "There's green beans, green pepper and cabbage?" Ezra the Floofmaster-04/10/2018 "Anything is probably fine... I don't like green pepper though..." Kali the Heterophobe-04/10/2018 "What do you like?" Ryland asks. "Broccoli or carrots?" Ezra the Floofmaster-04/10/2018 Kioshi shrugs Kali the Heterophobe-04/10/2018 "Okay, guess I'll make those. Nalar can you help?" Ryland asks April 13, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe-04/13/2018 Danalar gets up and joins gets to the chopping board. "How do you require these vegetables cut?" He asks. Ryland shows him quickly and Danalar gets onto it. "Kioshi, do you know how to make rice?" Ryland asks. Ezra the Floofmaster-04/13/2018 Kioshi nods Ezra the Floofmaster-04/13/2018 Kioshi looks around in the cupboards until he finds a ricecooker. He plugs it in then goes looking for the rice Kali the Heterophobe-04/13/2018 "Oh good, we have one of those." Ryland says. "Have you used one before?" Ezra the Floofmaster-04/13/2018 Kioshi hesitates a second then nods April 14, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe-04/14/2018 "Good." Ryland focuses on making the broth and noodles, reading the recipe out loud to himself a few times. Ezra the Floofmaster-04/14/2018 Kioshi sets about making the rice carefully measuring the rice and water before putting it in the rice cooker Category:Roleplay Category:Kioshi Roleplay Category:Ryland Roleplay Category:Danalar Roleplay Category:Kali Roleplay Category:Ezra Roleplay Category:Class 1 Roleplay